best_rofandomcom-20200214-history
Observer Quest
Observer Quest NPCs: Bulma Einbroch Field(ein_fild04) : 167, 234 Geographer next to Bulma: 172, 238 Invisible NPC next to Bulma: 167, 229 Professor Snue Gunslinger map(que_ng) : 167, 186 MATERIALS: 1000000 Zeny 250 Bloody Rune 100 steel 50 Rusty Screw Electric Wire 50 Yggdrasil Berry 50 Panacea 50 Mastela Fruit 50 Hinalle Leaflet 50 Holy Water QUEST: Bulma. quest starts when you talk to Bulma Bulma: Oh, hello there. I was just testing out this Observer I've been trying to make, the darn thing still won't work properly. It's supposed to read monster power levels, weaknesses, and strengths. A scientific breakthrough if I can get it working! Do you think you can really get it working? Bulma: Well, I'm certainly very qualified to. I'm running short on repair materials and patience though. Think you could help me? Sure, what do you need? Bulma: I need you to gather me 250 Bloody Rune 100 steel 50 Rusty Screw Electric Wire Bulma: This is important! This is for not only me, but for the sake of science! I brought you your items. Bulma takes the materials you gathered. Bulma: You're amazing, thank you. You're the savior of science. Now I *should* be able to get this working soon if all goes well. If you're interested in something scientific to pass the time. There's this professor in Einbroch that's a fellow researcher of magnetics. My observer is actually runs mostly thanks to magnetics. Maybe he could teach you something interesting. His name is Professor Snue. Click on Professor Snue. Hi there, I heard you study Magnetics. I'm interested in learning about it too. Professor Snue: So you're interested in Magnetics huh? Who told you I was researching Magnetics? You tell Professor Snue about Bulma. Professor Snue: Oh, that rascal. Bulma used to be one of my students about 10 years ago. I haven't seen her since then. I've long moved on with my research to other departments after I discovered something revolutionary. What did you discover? Professor Snue: I found out a way to make anything magnetic malfunction entirely if used in certain areas. Since then I gave up on my magnetic studies and moved onto more advanced alchemy. I actually turned the powerful anti-magnetics into a spray. It's called The Spray of Ferromagnetism. Given the nature of the discovery, It didn't exactly make me famous. I've actually found myself left contaminated from the discovery, so I can't work with Magnetics anymore. Anything I touch that's magnetic just goes ballistic. So would you still be researching magnetics if not for this discovery contaminating you? Professor Snue: Yes, yes I would. I've tried so many remedies to rid myself of this accursed contamination, but nothing works! There are a few methods I haven't tried yet, however. Can I help you at all? Professor Snue: Hmm, well if you want to volunteer.. You could bring me some powerful curatives to help get rid of my contamination. I'd need 50 Yggdrasil Berry 50 Panacea 50 Mastela Fruit 50 Hinalle Leaflet 50 Holy Water I've brought the curatives. Professor Snue: Amazing, thank you! With this I should be able to rid myself of this contamination once and for all. Is there anything I can do to repay you? Ask to buy some Spray of Ferromagnetism Professor Snue: You want to buy this god awful spray? What on earth for? Well, normally I wouldn't sell it to anyone seeing as the nature of it is very mischiefly. But for you my friend, I'll make an exception. You've helped me greatly today, and for that I will sell you my spray, even though I really shouldn't. I'll sell you some for 1,000,000 zeny. I have your payment. Professor Snue: Excellent. Professor Snue takes your payment and hands you a Spray of Ferromagnetism. Professor Snue: Good luck adventurer, thank you again for your help. Come back and visit me any time! Geographer. The aggressive geographer strikes you for 400 damage! Spray the Spray of Ferromagnetism onto the Geographer. You spray the Spray of Ferromagnetism all over the Geographer being very careful not to get any on yourself. The Geographer is now covered in the Spray. Bulma: You're just in time. I'm testing the Observer right now. Bulma puts on the Observer and reads the Geographer's power levels. Bulma: WHAT?!?! OVER NINE THOUSAND?!?! PIECE OF JUNK! My patience just ran out. I GIVE UP! Whips the Observer onto the ground throwing it away. Invisible NPC. You find an Observer on the ground. Category:Custom Quest